


Rule Breaker

by fiestar



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominant Reader, F/F, Femdom, Overstimulation, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex Toys, Submissive Hirai Momo, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiestar/pseuds/fiestar





	Rule Breaker

It’s usually expected that there will be a few changes made during a period of someone’s absence. Whether it’s a long, drawn out hiatus that goes on for years or a simple jog around the neighborhood. No matter how minuscule, things will change. You were well aware of this fact when you left Mo Mo to her own devices while you attended a week long meeting in a neighboring city. The entire premise of the gathering seemed like something that could’ve been done through a thread of emails, though. The plans for the new branch the company you work for was planning to open are still in their early stages and it seemed pointless to gather so many people to talk about a project that still hasn’t been confidently confirmed. Even your boss had stated that he thought it was a waste of time which is why he debated on sending you. Being the best worker in your department it was hard for him to part with you for a full week, but you are the only one he trusts enough to bring back adequate minutes of the daily briefings. 

Mo Mo had not been happy when you told her you needed to drive three hours away for a relatively short trip. She’d was nothing short of devastated. You had artfully planned the reveal in such a way that she wouldn’t be upset for too long, going as far as to tell her on the way to get dinner at her favorite restaurant. Of course, she’d moped in the car and through most of the appetizers. It wasn’t until she was shoveling scoops of seasoned meat into her mouth that she actually asked for the details of your trip. She remained happy for the rest of the night, but still got up in arms about you leaving the night before a company car arrived to get you. 

It wasn’t surprising since the nature of your relationship is you guiding Mo Mo. There were the normal ground rules established in any relationship. The ones that promise loyalty and transparency, then there are those specific to each couple. You know for a fact that one of the rules of your best friend’s relationship is if they start a show together you can’t watch ahead without the other, and it’s strictly enforced. Mo Mo wasn’t as childish with her demands. 

She wanted to be fucked and as often as possible, preferably three times a week. With her hectic schedules it was hard to make happen, but the two of you made it work with lame fingering while driving home from the Twice dorm or messy quickies before she leaves for practice. Your rule was that neither of you could get off without the other watching, including the FaceTime loophole. It’s been a long run and both of you have honored the rule, but Mo Mo isn’t as strong willed when it comes to her orgasms and you’ve never left her for so long before. You’d made sure to fuck her into the mattress before you got ready to leave, but apparently that wasn’t enough because you’ve found yourself in your current predicament. 

What had started as mild annoyance at not being greeted by the beautiful face you missed out on seeing for seven days has turned into borderline rage as you watch Mo Mo fuck herself on her fingers. It’s messy and loud and you’re surprised you didn’t hear it immediately when you came in. But then again, she hadn’t heard the door close behind you, nor the door to your bedroom swinging open. The fact that her face is buried in your pillow could account for her loss of hearing, but you’re still mad she broke such an easy rule to uphold. Well, easy for you. You’d felt more of a sentimental longing through the past week rather than this carnal craving that Mo Mo so obviously felt. You wonder how long she actually lasted because you can see the sheets piled in the hamper as you toss your clothes in. 

She still hasn’t noticed you, the slick sound of her fingers pressing inside her and the moans that are almost shrieks drown out the sound of you stripping and walking up to the bed. With her face still buried in the pillows on your side of the bed her ass is left high in the air and you don’t care if you startle her as you land a hard smack to her skin. Mo Mo screams, not in a frightened way one would if they had assumed they were alone, but a long and loud one that tapers off into a moan of your name. Still in a haze of arousal she peeks up from the bed, hair stuck to smudged gloss on her lips. For a moment, her eyes light up at the sight of you then go dark as she realized you’ve caught her. For a moment, you debate whether or not you should punish her outright but decide against it. 

“Keep going,” you urge her when her fingers stop moving inside her. You kiss the rising mark on her ass and press your hand on top of hers. She starts back up again with a shaky pace, skepticism obvious on her face. 

“You’re back.” She states. You hum in agreement before walking away from the bed. You cross the room so you’re out her line of sight and begin digging through the bottom drawer of your dresser. It’s dedicated completely to your extensive collection of toys that you’ve acquired over the years. It takes you a moment to decide exactly what you want to play with tonight, but you eventually settle for only a handful out of the extensive treasure trove. 

Mo Mo is still whimpering your name when you return and her thighs are visibly shaking. You give her butt a reassuring pat and her back arches beautifully at the subtle contact. It’s nothing short of enthralling to watch her come on her own fingers with a shout of your name. Her legs nearly give out as her unsteady hand brushes her clit as she pulls it away. The satisfied huff she gives when she falls on to her side reminds you that she’s too comfortable for having just broken the rules. Sure, you technically broke a rule because you didn’t fuck her at all this week, but it seemed forgivable since you weren’t exactly in close proximity. And Mo Mo doesn’t even look sorry. She smiles up at you with half of her bangs shrouding her eyes, looking equally sated and hungry. You intend to give her exactly what she needs, but in your own way. 

A steady hand on her slender waist is all it takes to roll Mo Mo back onto her stomach. She hums contently as you press your hands to her shoulder blades with just the right amount of force to release the tension that hasn’t left with her orgasm. It’s easy to lure her into a sense of security, to make it seem as though you aren’t mad at her for breaking the rules. As your hands dance across the base of her spine your legs settle between hers, parting her legs enough to reveal the mess of arousal between her folds. You’re tempted to indulge in a simple touch, but don’t want to give Mo Mo the satisfaction of you touching her so soon. Instead you pick up the first item on your short list of torture devices. It’s a bottle of Mo Mo’s favorite heating lube, but you pass it off as body oil as you continue to massage her back. It’ll take a moment for the sensation to catch up with her. 

Once her skin is slick with lube you pick up the second item spread across the sheets and give it an earnest coat of the same lube. The plug isn’t big, but you’re not in the business of going easy on Mo Mo when the mood is right. She giggles breathily as you smooth your hands over her ass, swatting at the same spot you marked before. She jumps then settles back into the mattress. With your thighs caged between hers, she’s entirely spread out for you and you easily slide the plug into place. Mo Mo jolts as the plug slides in to hilt, only the pink charm of the butt plug is left visible. Mo Mo shifts at the feeling, moaning as her movement causes the plug to press inside her. You wipe your hands on the soiled sheets just as the lube starts to warm your fingers. 

“Do you remember your word, baby girl?” You ask. Mo Mo nods and arches her back as if to offer herself to you. You reward her with a sharp smack to her ass and she whines happily at the stinging sensation. Your next hit is angled towards the plug settled between her cheeks and she collapses onto her stomach with an arduous moan as the plug shifts inside her. 

Mo Mo writhes against the sheets as her skin begins to feel the effects of heat spreading across her back. You pick up the last of your toys and drag it across the mess on her back, partially cleaning her before rolling her onto her back and accepting that the sheets will be ruined by the end of the night. Mo Mo looks lost as she stares up at you with misty eyes. You lean down to place a reassuring kiss on her lips before clicking the vibrator to its highest setting. Mo Mo shakes her head minutely as the soft whirring of the vibrator registers in her ears, but you simply smile and tease at her entrance with the wand. She’s still making a mess of the sheets, clenching around nothing and dripping down her thighs. The mess of her folds helps the toy slide inside of her with no resistance. Mo Mo groans indignantly as you press the full length of the vibrator inside her. 

“You’d better keep it inside you,” you warm her with a spark in your eyes. Mo Mo nods, looking at you through her bangs that are half-matted to her skin with sweat and tears. It’s an oddly beautiful display seeing as she looks so completely wrecked. Her lips move as if she’s trying to speak, but only short syllables make it out between each breathless moan. 

“This is what you get for disobeying me.” At that, Mo Mo reaches for you desperately with unsteady hands. You allow her to claw at your arms as her body contorts in pleasure. The movement causes the vibrator to slip from inside her and for a moment she calms down. You’re quick to reprimand her with a hard slip to her thigh. Mo Mo cries out your name as you press the toy back inside her, moving it in shallow thrusts as a torturous punishment. 

“I’m sorry,” she whimpers. You giggle as her parted lips and loosened tongue turn her into a drooling mess. 

“It’s okay, baby.” You brush her hair away from her face, with a soothing coo, “How many times did you come while I was gone?” Mo Mo chokes on her spit as she tries to talk. 

“Three. Only three, I promise! I was good!” You look over her body pensively. She could be lying to you, but you’re not going to hold it against her. If she said only three those are the only ones you’ll take into consideration. Mo Mo chokes on a sob as your face darkens with determination. 

“Are you close, baby?” Mo Mo’s thighs jump as you scrape your nails up her heated skin. She nods desperately, trying to pull you closer to her. You don’t budge under her weak tugs, but watch her face as she approaches her high. At the last second you pull the vibrator from inside her and watch as she comes on nothing. Tears are dripping in earnest down her cheeks and one hand leaves your arm to touch herself but you pin her in place with one hand around both her wrists. 

“One,” you grin vindictively, “Only two more to go.” 

“I’m gonna die.” Mo Mo wails. 

“You’ll be fine. Now let’s see how long number two takes.” Your dark laughter is covered by Mo Mo’s desperate sobs. “Next time, maybe you’ll behave yourself.”


End file.
